<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'amant by 1979ProJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653082">L'amant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay'>1979ProJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever fallen in love with an elder brother's wife as well as your sis when you are very young?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'amant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>嫂子文学</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你会如何喜欢一个年长者？</p><p>这很难回答。世上随便抓两个人都必有长幼之分，毕竟哪怕同年同日出生的人不少，同分同秒的也几乎不可能存在。但那并不算。只有那些冠了特殊意味头衔——比如“老师”，比如“前辈”，比如“姐姐”。</p><p>姐姐。</p><p>文星伊第一次见金容仙的时候，后者在阳台晾衣服，李赫民把便宜妹妹拉到客厅，热情洋溢地跟她介绍自己的女朋友。文星伊往他指的方向看去，那女人穿着一件黑色吊带和一条运动短裤，踮着脚把T恤往杆上挂，乌黑的长发盘成圆圆的发髻，露出洁白的后颈和大片的背。夏天的阳光争抢着挤进来抚摸她的身体，在玻璃门上投下一个斑驳的人影，曲线吸睛。</p><p>她听见男朋友叫自己的名字，于是拿着晾衣杆走进来，光着一双白皙的脚，笑得两眼弯弯，嘴角的梨涡像柳叶落在湖面漾起的涟漪。</p><p>“直接叫姐姐就好了！”她说，顺手把滑到手臂的肩带物归原位。</p><p>语毕她俯身亲了亲男友的脸颊，情侣对视一眼，笑得开心。美好的一幕，可惜在座的唯一一个观众没看到。正如科学无法解释安慰剂效应，谁也解释不了青春期的年轻人注意力都放在哪里，要么怪夏日来得太热烈，要么怪下午时分的空气太粘稠。文星伊只看到她薄薄的衣料上被胸脯撑出的褶子，看到她平坦小腹上圆圆的肚脐，看到她涂着粉色指甲油的脚趾。</p><p>“姐姐。”</p><p>她听话地叫道。</p><p>在那之前，文星伊从没觉得自己奇怪过。她和每一个差不多年纪的学生一样，上课睡觉，会点才艺，沾些网瘾，有几个半好不坏的朋友，闲得无聊时把小学喜欢过的男生拎出来充作谈资。也有难以言说的敏感心思，吃点成长的苦，偶尔天真又故作成熟地自谓孤独。</p><p>她没有什么家庭不幸，没出过车祸，也没撞到过头。不一样的人不会一出生就知道自己不一样，那么从什么时候开始的？很难说，只是被那一天点醒之后再回头看，才惊觉从不知道何时起，她的眼睛总会注意到更多眼花缭乱的事物，不管是同桌穿着白袜子的细伶伶的脚踝，还是学妹咬着奶茶吸管的水润的嘴唇，亦或是老师面对黑板时有些过紧的包臀裙……大脑怎么能装下那么多东西的呢？</p><p>超负荷自然带来疼痛。某一天文星伊洗完澡，把内衣内裤一样一样穿好时，蓦地陷入了没来头的惊慌和迷茫，仿佛有一团濒死的金鱼挤在以她心脏做的鱼缸里摆尾，漏网的堵塞了动脉，死掉的卡住了瓣膜。她也跟金鱼一样无法呼吸，像被巨人用力捏在手里，器官都要移位，内脏要从嘴里吐出来，下一秒就被挫骨扬灰。</p><p>更甚之时她裸身站在浴室的镜子前，莫名其妙地落下泪来，镜子里陌生又奇诡的女孩也跟着落泪，一张一合的嘴仿佛向外吐着遥远又熟悉的难听的字眼，不知是在说谁。</p><p>当晚文星伊半夜坐在卧室的阳台上发呆，没一会旁边的阳台也传来声音，金容仙穿着件浴袍出现在那里，梳着头发打哈欠。</p><p>两人猝不及防对上眼神，金容仙举着梳子跟她打招呼，问她这么晚了怎么还不睡觉。文星伊惶惶然地看着她。小孩总有些时候特别敏锐，她的眼神从金容仙的耳朵扫到小腿，无处不携着她不喜欢的气息。十七岁的少年大多自认看透了大人，哪怕自认看透了情情爱爱的还不多，但直觉往往不会错。</p><p>屋里果然传来李赫民呼唤女友的声音，金容仙拢着头发答应，走之前趴到离文星伊家阳台比较近的这边，胸脯裹在袍子里、挤在主人两臂之间、放在阳台护栏上，完全夺走了大人安慰和催促青少年去睡觉的话存在的空间。</p><p>她突然的靠近让文星伊被脑海里猛地出现的画面打得丢盔弃甲。想象中不知道是哪个男人的手或许拉开了她的衣带，等那松松垮垮的浴袍滑落下来，然后揉捏她的身体。</p><p>金容仙说完晚安就被伸出来的一只手从阳台拽进了屋里。文星伊则依然凝固在阳台上，等着像日本电影里一样天边划来一颗流星，把这里毁灭。</p><p>次日早晨她从乱梦的纠缠中挣扎出来，刺耳的闹钟救了她的命，让她在父母起床之前逃进卫生间，像个清理犯罪现场的未成年罪犯一样打开肥皂盒子，一边告诫自己冷静，一边心率过速得似要熊熊燃烧。</p><p>哪怕不敢也不愿，但空空如也的脑子也要落井下石地自动帮她倒带：</p><p>梦里她撕开金容仙的衣衫，扣子崩得到处都是，有一粒弹到了她腿间；她把她压在床垫里，从大腿摸到小腿，拽住脚踝。蝴蝶骨、锁骨、肋骨，腰窝、颈窝，平坦的、起伏的，哪里都一样。金容仙大概有推拒，但她没有管，第一人称视角她只能看见自己的手，像在玩什么见不得人的色情游戏。梦里没有声音，金容仙像兔子一样睁着圆圆的眼睛流泪，又不像是因为痛苦。但文星伊很痛苦，她被魇住醒不过来，只能在梦里一边进犯一边哭，眼泪落在金容仙光裸的小腹上，一滴又一滴，醒来的时候枕头湿了一片。她不明白即使是梦，为什么会从她撕开金容仙的衣服开始。她怎么可能那么粗暴呢？像条没戴止吠器的狼狗，像个爱而不得的变态。</p><p>更糟糕的是，一旦想到梦在映射现实，痛苦又更加翻倍。</p><p>不过少女乱七八糟的心思影响不了什么，情侣依旧恩爱，文星伊去学校的时候仍能撞见他们在门口道别，各自上班。金容仙还是照常跟她打招呼。文母让文星伊给他们家送过几次水果之后，金容仙也从认生中走了出来，开始熟络地跟文家问好，对文星伊尤其喜爱。这栋楼里和文星伊一个年龄层的还没有，就她一个中学生，谁又不喜欢跟会聊天、赶时髦的清秀有礼的女孩交个朋友呢？</p><p>后来金容仙买了新衣服也会叫文星伊帮她看，说不信任直男的眼光，语气在有心人听来仿佛撒娇。文星伊就捧着杯柠檬水坐在沙发上看金容仙一件一件地试衣服，她拎着裙摆转圈，让文星伊帮她拉裙子后面的拉链，像展示魅力的女友。文星伊看着她，适时地提认真的建议，开无伤大雅的玩笑，金容仙也佯作生气让她乖一点。</p><p>再后来金容仙来问她的尺码，说看到了好看的裙子，想买来送给她。</p><p>“不用了。”文星伊直截了当地说，“我不穿裙子。”</p><p>“这样啊。”可金容仙的兴致并没有减弱，嘴角的梨涡就没消失过，“好像的确没见过你穿除了校服以外的裙装。不错啊，想法很帅气。”</p><p>“跟姐姐的漂亮比起来的话，什么都不算。”文星伊按照老样子调笑似的讲套话。</p><p>金容仙果然受不了肉麻，耳朵悄无声息地变红了，笑着警告小孩好好说话，“不过星伊的身材真的很漂亮，穿裙子会非常好看的，如果有想法了一定要试。在学校应该很受欢迎吧？”</p><p>“我读的女校。”文星伊干巴巴地说。</p><p>“有什么关系。”金容仙还是看着她笑，眼睛里像有漩涡要把人吸进去，“这也分性别吗？”</p><p>有什么关系？</p><p>这并不是一句动听的话，至少特定的人说出来不是。文星伊有学业要忙，有家务事要做，有喜欢的明星，也有能一起出去玩的朋友，不是每时每刻都在为那些虚幻的温柔乡的事烦恼。可一旦当她和金容仙待在一起，一些本无心的话语和行为就变成了尖刀，把麻醉药失效的她扎得鲜血淋漓，再泼上一盆冰水，提醒她无论在外面再忙碌再快乐，也得直视月的黑暗面，直视所有的尴尬、痛苦、迷茫。</p><p>文星伊就这样一次次铩羽而归。</p><p>金容仙所有的一举一动，所有的不设防，所有的信任和亲近，都让人甘之如殆。而文星伊敏感性格里的倔强成分绝不允许她因为自己的原因疏远冷落金容仙，她宁愿单方面毫无意义地遍体鳞伤。</p><p>因为这感情本就毫无意义。来得没有由头，过程充满罪恶，以后也不会有结果。</p><p>她不是没想过反抗，在金容仙拉着她一起试口红色号时。文星伊稀里糊涂地提出帮她涂，得到允许后便捏着金容仙的下巴挑了一支正红色。她在学校社团负责掌镜的一向很稳的手却控制不住地颤抖着，末尾有一点没涂好，文星伊用指腹替她抹去了瑕疵。</p><p>金容仙的嘴唇，和她的手指。</p><p>那十几秒金容仙坐在那里前倾着身体乖乖任她摆布的样子让人鬼迷心窍。文星伊差点就要奋起反抗了，下一秒金容仙抽了张餐巾纸把她指尖的口红擦去，开她的玩笑：“手这么抖，眼线是用脚画的吗。”</p><p>末了又看着镜子自我欣赏：“这个颜色不错，挺适合婚纱的。”</p><p>她语气平平，但文星伊以一秒的速度开败、凋零、入土，迅速告退到千里开外，并庆幸自己没有冲动。</p><p>于是她相信随着时间流逝，金容仙依然是邻居家哥哥的女人，也许会变成邻居家小孩的母亲。到那时，一定会过去的。</p><p>李赫民是个好人，他帮文母收衣服、拎重物，和文父聊时政、谈工作，给文星伊买零食，带她打游戏。他已经毕业工作了，十七岁的文星伊自然管他叫哥。两家关系不错，李赫民说他计划和女朋友结婚的时候，文母替他高兴了好一阵，晚餐时间一直念叨，还让文星伊以后也得找这样的男友。</p><p>文星伊没搭茬，收拾碗筷倒乖得很。眼见母亲要从男朋友一直替她捋到二胎出生，文星伊抓着文大发的短腿把脚蹬进帆布鞋，出门前只留下一声“妈我遛狗去了”，接着用脚后跟把门踹上，行云流水。</p><p>文大发这几年生得愈发福如东海，走在路上只看到一个蛋糕屁股在扭，压根找不到腿在哪。文星伊走得太急，手里抱着这么一坨，差点被它压闪了腰。</p><p>她把狗放在楼道的地上长出口气，心情跟着傍晚的夕阳一起西沉，一直掉到黑咕隆咚的地平线那头，连狗绳都拽得死紧。她揉着柯基蓬松的颈毛泄无来由的愤，突然身后传来开锁声，文星伊给震得一抖，以为又要应付亲妈的唠叨，转头却见是金容仙牵着只雪纳瑞出门了，还是初见时差不多的打扮，吊带热裤，只是换了个颜色。文星伊蹲在楼梯下面，她站在楼梯上面，隔着一段不远不近的距离，也隔着一节可望不可及的高度差。</p><p>“星伊？”金容仙在看清是谁之后爽朗地笑了，涂着酒红色哑光的嘴唇咧出甜滋滋的弧度，“好巧，一起吗？”</p><p>文星伊想拒绝。金容仙脖子上挂了条金色的项链，末尾的吊坠耀武扬威地顺着丘陵的起伏卡在幽深的山谷里，恶俗地闪光，吸引视线。她抓着文大发的手出了汗，不知所措中用力地往狗毛上揩。狗也有灵性，赶紧不满地冲主人汪了两声。旁边的雪纳瑞跟着凑热闹，楼道里立刻响起狗叫二重唱。</p><p>两位主人对视一眼，瞎想的也顾不得瞎想了，都怕扰民，连忙打开单元门把狗拽了出去。</p><p>文星伊就这么错过了拒绝的机会。现在若是金容仙再问一次，她也没法把“不”说出口了。</p><p>她们并肩走在一起，两只狗在前面着急探路。文星伊个子蹿得早，这会才发现金容仙比她矮上那么一点，侧面看过去脸颊肉更加明显，像团包多了馅的大福。如果不是那太显成熟的口红，她看着像文星伊的同龄人。</p><p>“这是赫民哥的狗吗？”她突然脱口而出。她知道不是，李赫民家以前压根没有任何跟宠物有关的玩意。</p><p>“不是，是我的。”金容仙道，“叫jjingjjing，陪了我很多年，已经不是小狗了。之前养在父母那边，这两天才决定接过来的。”</p><p>“jjing，这是星伊。”她缩短狗绳，把无辜的狗牵到脚边抱起来，捏着爪子冲文星伊挥挥。雪纳瑞不给面子，金容仙就跟狗拗脾气，嘴里“飘里”“是飘里哦”地冲jjingjjing念经，追着狗跑到了前面去。文星伊看到她肩胛骨上有一块蚊子咬过后留下的痕迹，像个坏人布置在仙境的按钮，碰一碰会被埋伏的武器炸得血肉横飞。</p><p>文星伊又发呆，文大发成精了一般循着怪来她裤腿边打转，前后爪狠狠踩了衣食父母好几脚，又开始汪汪地吠，像骂人似的，大概在说狗都比你清醒。</p><p>金容仙就在这时候退了回来，拽着文星伊的手臂说请她吃冰激凌。文星伊任她拉，金容仙边走边和她聊，让她多吃一点，手腕捏起来太细了，稍稍用力就能骨折一样。</p><p>的确是，文星伊感觉自己的手臂变成了一节粗制滥造的保险丝，太阳的温度沾在哪里，哪里就要熔断了。</p><p>为什么老天要安排她在见到她的那一瞬开窍？</p><p>倒头来又能怪谁。</p><p>他们真的开始筹备婚礼了。金容仙看上去并没有多高兴，但文星伊从学校回来的时候，依然可以经常看到两人开着家门透气，坐在客厅的沙发上头靠着头看策划。文星伊低头看了看脚上被踩脏的帆布鞋，校服的裙摆被她手动加长了一些，盖住了体育课上膝盖剐蹭出的伤。</p><p>她不是没大胆怀疑过他们并不相爱，或许只是做做样子呢？想完又唾弃自己卑鄙，必须掏出纸笔写二十遍婚礼祝福语，像在花岗岩上刻字。</p><p>不管怎么说，在哥哥和姐姐眼里，她都还只是个小女孩而已。</p><p>婚礼之前出了点小事。李赫民因为工作上紧急的原因，被临时发配去了济州岛，要一周才回来；文父文母要回一趟老家，跟文星伊提前庆祝完生日就连夜走了。那天碰巧金容仙不知道上班的时候受了什么委屈，文星伊跟同学在商场庆祝了生日回来时，看到她脑袋顶着自家房门，东倒西歪的，钥匙半天插不进孔里。</p><p>文星伊赶紧把奶茶丢在垃圾桶里跑过去扶人。金容仙身上酒味浓得扑鼻，人已经神志不清了，都不知道她是怎么回来的。文星伊吓得先检查她全身各处，衣服裤子所有的纽扣、拉链，露在外面的皮肤都仔细瞧一遍。</p><p>还好没大碍。金容仙没骨头一样倒在她身上，文星伊艰难地把人扶住，从金容仙掌心里抠出钥匙去开她家的门，然后跌跌撞撞地把人扶到卧室里放在床上。她帮金容仙把鞋脱掉，又掉头把门锁好去小区外面买醒酒药。提着药回来的时候金容仙把自己的衣服扯得乱七八糟，文星伊伸手帮她把前襟扯好，却被醉鬼抓住了手。</p><p>文星伊在忙碌和担忧中没来得及作乱的心脏这一下被炸得不轻，差点没站稳。金容仙常去健身房，力气不小，她抽了几下都没把手抽回来。文星伊又气又悲，如果金容仙抓着她的手喊一声李赫民的名字，她会疯。</p><p>她小心地帮金容仙把耳环摘下来放在床头柜上，低声请求：</p><p>“姐姐，放我走吧。”</p><p>金容仙睁着眼睛，不知道醉死了没有，但缓缓松开了文星伊。</p><p>后者怅然若失地收回手，起身要去厨房给她把药盛来。刚走到卧室门口，身后却传来一个因为喝多了酒有点黏黏的声音：</p><p>“你要去哪？”</p><p>文星伊没忍心不理，转过身看见金容仙自己坐了起来，在床上静静地看着她，凌乱的衣衫让她在昏暗的灯光下像幅油画。</p><p>那语气颇有些亲昵，明显听得出是在跟什么关系的人说话，听在耳朵里毛毛的。文星伊咬着牙没用敬语：</p><p>“容仙，是我，不是赫民哥……”</p><p>“星啊，”金容仙于是慢吞吞地打断她，“你要去哪？”</p><p>人类的心脏到底还是太脆弱了。</p><p>文星伊再一次体会到了那种踹不上气的感觉，她像座石像立在那儿，不敢动，也不敢看。</p><p>“十八岁生日快乐。”金容仙突然笑了，将头发捋到耳后，“你是要长大的。”</p><p>耳畔响起建筑坍塌的声音。</p><p>文星伊看着她，突然意识到她可能早就察觉了。</p><p>那些刻意的肢体接触，撕不掉的眼神，别扭的手。金容仙心大但并不迟钝，她不应该把姐姐当傻子。</p><p>那怎么办呢。</p><p>她茫茫然地走过去，战栗仿若自首的犯人。金容仙张开双臂去抱她，但喝多了又站不稳，把两个人一起带倒在那张双人床上。</p><p>现在的画面和梦里很像，文星伊能看到自己的手，还有躺在她身下的金容仙。但现实中她当然不是狼狗也不是变态，只是个邻居家的妹妹，小心地觊觎着哥哥的女人。所以最后和梦境重合的部分只剩下眼泪，她看着泪珠落在金容仙身上，直到眼前渐渐模糊得看不清金容仙的脸。</p><p>姐姐，姐姐。</p><p>姐姐抬手帮她擦掉了眼泪，捧着她的脸说，你还要长大的。</p><p>姐姐的眼神含情脉脉，文星伊便当那是冲她了。</p><p>别哭了。姐姐说。对不起。</p><p>姐姐也愧疚，后悔用大人的润物细无声来逗小孩，浴袍也好，裙子也好，口红也好，哪怕没有太过刻意，也是想和她待在一起高兴。年下当然漂亮帅气又细心，小心翼翼地对她好，还有一双特别好看的手。但年轻人血太热，又不肯外露，只能灼伤自己。</p><p>我抱着你，快睡觉吧。姐姐又在她耳边说。</p><p>明天，后天，一百年，总会醒来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>